The Crow:Of Revenge and Love
by JIN-HayTeR
Summary: They were all killed, Sesshomaru left a shadow of his former self, and a powerful love torn apart. The Angel of Death makes a deal with Sesshomaru to right the wrongs, and thus begins a tale of revenge and love. Updated after almost 3 years. Read first.
1. Explanations

**Explanations**

JIN; I'm back and ready to write some more fanfiction! I've got a buddy of mine who's gonna help me provide those stupid, but somehow funny commentaries later. He got grounded so he might not show up for a while (sucker)

I saw The Crow: City of Angels a while back and that is what gave me the idea for this fanfiction. The rundown for all of those of you who have never seen any of The Crow movies is basically this; _someone was stupid enough to commit murder on a particular person and the people they loved. However, the love of the hero was so strong that the Angel of Death in the form of a crow decides to give the hero another chance at life but only to avenge these murders_. When the heroes are resurrected, they have great fighting skills, are invulnerable, (but only if the crow that is around them is alive.) and are perfect in almost all kinds of weapons. I've only seen two of The Crow movies. There's probably another but in the ones I have seen, the hero is a guy.

InuYasha may sound like a good role for the hero, but unfortunately due to a certain character being the villain, he just isn't right for it. (Sorry buddy no disrespect. You still kick ass!) In the movies the top villains have underlings that go by nicknames and they all participated in the murder of the hero and the loved ones.

Here's the list of who the underlings are and what they will be called.

Kagura: Stormi Wind (Need I say anything?)

Kanna: Mary Empty (For being like a Nobody. Which I don't own from KH2.)

Hakadoshi: Max Payne (I don't own anything from the game Max Payne. I just made these names up for the servants as I went along. As far as I've seen of him, he likes to cause pain to others.)

Naraku: Scarback. (For the spider mark on his back.)

JIN; Yeah, yeah, I know they're stupid but the story will be great. Please review when more chapters come up, not now. (I don't own anything so don't sue.)


	2. Proluge: The Loss and the Pact

**Prologue: The loss and the pact**

(I don't own anything at all so please don't sue.)

'_Impossible, for the first time despite my strength and ability to keep myself free of emotions I, Sesshomaru have dropped to my knees out of sorrow_.' Thought Sesshomaru as he held his hand to his face. A tear dropped from his eye as he looked around. They were all dead. He had teamed up with his half-brother to take down Naraku. He and his servants versus Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and all of his companions. (Notice that this is how Sesshomaru sees it) The demon slayer was battling the one who rode the entity called Entei, the kitsune and fire cat were battling the pale little girl with a mirror, the miko from the future fought Kagura, and the monk was trying not to kill the boy who had attempted to kill Rin, and InuYasha and Sesshomaru fought Naraku. It seemed Naraku could be defeated but…. it was not meant to be. The girl who once had captured his half-brother's heart had betrayed him and his companions. She had sealed Sesshomaru in a dome that was slowly draining his power and would continue doing so the more he resisted. InuYasha was too shocked to do anything, and Naraku knocked his brother's sword away from him. Without his sword InuYasha was defeated but left alive just enough to see what was going on. Kagura had been subdued by the future miko who tried to help her loved one, but was held back by the dead miko's soul collectors. In a vain attempt to help his friends, the monk used his Kazaan to pull the soul collectors away. But the boy used his sickle to cut the monk's hand, which made his cursed hand open and swallow him leaving nothing but the beads he used to hold it back.

The demon slayer ran to where her love previously stood and grasped the beads in tears. Naraku wasn't done watching however. He used the Shikon no Tama jewel in the boy's back to force him to kill his sister. After he was done, the boy committed suicide with tears streaming down his face crying out for forgiveness. The boy who the demon slayer fought had disappeared only to show Sesshomaru that he killed Jaken and the fire cat, but left Rin alive so he could watch. Kagome saw what was about to happen and begged the pale girl, "Please! No! They're children!" They fell on deaf ears as the pale girl picked up the spear Hakadoushi used and killed Shippo and Rin. Sesshomaru had gone insane with rage but was still unable to do anything despite his best efforts to free himself. As a result the dome that imprisoned him took away his ability to release his poison, to wield Tokijin, use his whip of light, and began killing him. Kikyo and Naraku moved in for the kill as Kanna, Hakadoushi, and Kagura watched. "Kikyo…. Why are you doing this?" InuYasha had asked, hurt and disbelief clear in his voice. The dead miko merely smiled, turned her head to Naraku, and nodded. The bastard smiled gleefully as he picked up a sword and drove it into InuYasha's heart. The last words he uttered before he died were, "Kagome…. I'm sorry for everything…. I love..y…you." Kagome began crying as she felt her heart split violently in half. The dead miko's lip curled in disgust and violently backhanded Kagome. Kagome's eyes still shone with tears, but not out of sorrow now, but pure hatred. Kikyo pulled an arrow out of her quiver, lined the arrow with her bow, and aimed straight at Kagome. "Why Kikyo!" screamed Kagome as she looked at her other in the eyes. Kikyo looked back at Kagome with pure evil and gloat in her eyes and said, "Inuyasha has given his soul to you, instead of me like he promised. If I can't have him… Neither can you." With that she let her arrow go. It hit Kagome exactly where she had shot InuYasha when she sealed him away. Kagome died instantly.

The spell that had kept Sesshomaru from doing anything had finally been lifted. Sesshomaru looked in horror at the aftermath of their struggle and the bodies that lay around, at InuYasha, Kagome, and Rin. '_Rin. Please forgive me_.' Thought Sesshomaru with sorrow and hatred in his heart. He couldn't stand and just dropped to his knees. "Heh, the great and mighty Sesshomaru has given up." came Naraku's arrogant voice. He turned to Kikyo and asked, "Shall we put an end to his misery?" the dead miko shook her head and said, "No, we let him live. I want him to remember his failure and loss."

Kanna's empty voice came abruptly, " I have cast a spell over the bodies here. They cannot be revived with his Tenseiga." Sesshomaru could only look at the ground as everyone alive walked past him. Kagura was last; she stopped looked at him and blew a wind blade cutting Sessomaru's shoulder. Yet, he still didn't move. She scoffed gloatingly as she and the others disappeared into the night.

Sesshomaru was weaker than he ever remembered. He lost most of his power's and strength. He was still stronger than most human's but not very much so. He looked up into the heavens and said silently to himself, "Father. Please forgive me. I have failed to protect who I cared for and my brother." He realized he could still use the Tenseiga. But, it could not kill, and therefore wouldn't be much help. His sword was suddenly pulsing more wildly and stronger than ever before. 'It must want to be drawn.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He pulled it out and he saw a light in front of him. On pure instinct Sesshomaru pushed his sword into it. A person came out of it. His face was not there where it should've been. He was in a dark suit of armor like Sesshomaru's but he clearly didn't appear to need it. He was taller than Sesshomaru and had long black hair cascading down his back. Sesshomaru knew who this being was, The Angel of Death. He was told of the being that carried out the orders of God, but only showed himself to those who he must see. The Angel didn't move or say anything as Sesshomaru lowered himself onto one knee with his head down. He finally spoke, "**This is quite a disturbance here. These people were not meant to die. The love that Kagome had for your brother is stronger than whatever you and I are capable of Sesshomaru**"

"Hai" was all Sesshomaru could say.

"**This does not please me**," the Angel continued. "**I've never seen this occur before, but I'm not unaware that it's possible**." Sesshomaru asked, "Please, I want to avenge these murders. Please, help me." The Angel looked down at Sesshomaru. If he had a face it would've been twisted in disgust. "**Why? What do you think makes your worth even asking for my help**?" asked the Angel angrily. Sesshomaru's eyes were glued to the floor. He said pleadingly, "Please. I'll do anything." The Angel's nonexistent face looked at Sesshomaru. After what seemed ages to Sesshomaru the Angel spoke. "**Fine. You cannot kill another human or innocent youkai for 500 years. In exchange I'll bring back the one who can help you avenge these deaths. Protect Kagome's body and I will do the rest**." Sesshomaru agreed without hesitation. He looked up to thank the Angel and saw he was gone. In his place was a crow. It looked at him, gave a loud, "Caw!" and flew off. Sesshomaru got to his feet at last and looked at the bodies. All of them were buried except for Kagome. He carried her back o his castle and set a seal on her that would prevent her from aging. Outside, the crow Sesshomaru saw landed on a branch outside and kept a constant vigil on Kagome's body. Kagome's arrow was removed from her chest. Her soul was still inside her, and to other's she looked like she was not dead, but sleeping. She was not asleep, she was not dead, she was merely there.


	3. Resurrection

JIN; Sad beginning, eh? Well don't worry. Kagome will be back from her semi-dead state in this chapter. The year is 1506 when the gang except Sesshomaru was killed. Time had changed, dramatically altering Tokyo. It's like the city from The Crow: City of Angels.

Review and tell me what you think. _Disclaimer; I don't own anthing related to The Crow series or InuYasha_

**Resurrection**

The year 2006…

Youkai still were around, but not as numerous as before. The only kinds alive were the ones who could pass off for humans and the murderers of Kagome, InuYasha, and their friends. After Hiroshima and Nagasaki, youkai and humans all agreed to cooperate if they were to survive. It was an uneasy relationship on both sides, but they never attacked each other out of deliberation. Through a tense relationship Japan was rebuilt. Tokyo was ruled over by Kikyo along with her right-hand man Naraku. In order to hide among the humans, he Hakadoushi, Kagura, and Kanna took on other names to hide their identity and to keep their position as the most powerful people in Tokyo. Tokyo was a city of casinos and drugs. Youkai and evil humans alike did foul misdeeds because they felt they could. The innocents hid in terror, their cries for help were unheeded. Some had nowhere else to go but hide on the streets.

Sesshomaru had hidden himself away from all of the evil. After Hiroshima he took Kagome's body and hid her in a secret area of Japan that no one with evil intentions could enter. Sesshomaru still needed to survive in the world, so he sealed most of his youkai essence away and looked purely human. No one, not even Kikyo and Naraku, could detect who he truly was. He took his riches and built his own personal casino in Tokyo. After he had enough money, he bought an estate in the country and took Kagome into it. He put her in a secret room in which only he could enter. It had only one window that could allow some light into the room. Kagome looked the almost the exact same as she did all those years ago before she had died. Her hair still was long and sleek, she was still in that uniform of hers, but the only true difference was that she grew a couple inches, making her 5'9. Every year, every month, every day, and when Sesshomaru was gone on business, Kagome was not left alone. A crow was always nearby watching.

Sesshomaru had kept his promise. He may have looked like a 25-year old human, but in his mind, he still knew who he was and kept his memories. Not one youkai or human had been killed by his hand. He had a couple of close calls when some youkai and humans attempted to take what they knew Sesshomaru guarded dearly. Every time it happened he took Kagome and ran. His pride was bruised every time he was forced to run, until he eventually no longer cared about his pride. He went by the name Jin We as a human, but still had an annoyance to humans that never went away. He had arrived home after he was done with work. He went to the secret room to check on Kagome as he always did. He saw that the light blue aura that once surrounded her body was slowly returning. He heard the voice of the Angel of Death speak to him again. The words were smooth and brief, "It is time." At that the same crow Sesshomaru always saw nearby flew in and landed on the table beside the bed Kagome laid upon. Kagome stirred. She suddenly started thrasing around as if she was in a terrifying nightmare. Sesshomaru went to hold her down but before he could touch her she woke up screaming one word, "_**INUYASHA**_!"


	4. Revelations

JIN; Keep this in mind. Kagome remembers everything of her life up to the point when Kikyo killed her. This entire chapter will be told from her and Sesshomaru's point of view but it will be mostly from her point of view. Sesshomaru has a hidden surprise for Kagome, which only he and her can see. He put it on her for her own safety. (I don't own a thing so don't sue)

**Revelations**

Kagome's POV

Death was not what I expected. I didn't see a heaven or a hell. I felt myself die but when I think that this is the end, I see our deaths

again. Only I am not held down by Kikyo's soul collectors. I saw Shippo and Rin killed by Kanna, Miroku killed by his cursed

hand, Narku forcing Kohaku to kill his sister and see him commit suicide. I saw InuYasha weaker than ever, and Kikyo give the

signal to Naraku to kill him. I ran to stop him but the faster I ran the clearer the image becomes. InuYasha looked at me and says,

"Kagome… I'm sorry for everything…… I love… y… you." Naraku thrusted the sword into InuYasha's heart and I feel that pain

again. I could literally fell my heart split in half. I open my mouth the only word that came out was, "INUYASHA!" And then I wake

up.

Sesshomaru's POV

Kagome woke up from her 500-year dormancy as the Angle of Death had promised. She was drenched in sweat, her face filled

with terror and sorrow. I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She pulled away from me with terror and

hatred clear in her eyes. I tried to calm her down, " Miko, it's alright, you're alive again."

She looks at me with surprise and suspicion; I was expecting a reaction like this when she woke up so I told her to sit down and

hear me out. "Why should I?" asked Kagome with anger. I gave a small smile and said," You don't recognize me miko?" Her eyes

widened with surprise. She collected herself quickly however and demanded to know how I knew that and what the hell I meant

when I said "alive again". I concentrated and felt my youkai essence return. I got some of my old strength back, but I was not as

powerful as before however. The only true power I got back was my whip of light. My tail returned, as did my crescent moon mark,

and my other features. I opened my eyes and Kagome said in shock, "Sesshomaru!"

Kagome's POV

O-kaaay, things were definitely weirder now. I wake up from a hell-created nightmare, a strange guy tells me I'm alive again, and it

turns out to be none other than ol' Fluffy. Sesshomaru looks at me and asked, " Miko, do you remember our last battle?" I looked

down, unable to look at anyone at the moment. "Yes, I remember." I mumbled. I didn't want anybody to try to comfort me. I

looked back at him and say with a new forcefulness in my voice, "Sesshomaru, what did you mean when you said I was alive again?

Why didn't you revive everyone else with Tenseiga? Is my family alright?" I knew I sounded like a nag, but I felt different and I

wanted information now. Sesshomaru looked at me with that same disgust for humans as always, but he said in his usual calm tone,

"You, InuYasha, and everyone else were killed by the dead miko, Naraku, and his servants. The Angel of Death decided that the

love you had for my brother was strong enough to beat death. I agreed not to kill for 500 years, protect your body, and in exchange

you would be resurrected to avenge their murders and your own." If I didn't have those nightmares, still have the memory of what

had happened, and if this weren't Sesshomaru I would've had a heart attack from laughing. Sesshomaru continued, "As for your

kin, I informed them of everything. However, when I went to get you to show them you were fine, the well was destroyed."

Sesshomaru met my family? I glared at him and said, "I swear if you hurt them-" Sesshomaru cut off my words with a wave of his

hand. "I didn't hurt them although the elder of your kin tried to stick papers to my back." I rolled my eyes. Grandpa always did that

with his "demon wards" to InuYasha when he was… alive. "Well why didn't you revive my friends with your Tenseiga?" I asked.

Sesshomaru would've at least attempted to revive us if not Rin. He looked away. When he spoke again I could swear I could hear

sadness in his voice.

"The pale girl cast a powerful spell over the dead ones including you. Her spell made it impossible for me to use Tenseiga." I felt

sorry for him. Even though he always said he hated humans, he had a soft spot for Rin. I realized that I was not the only one who

suffered a loss; Sesshomaru had lost something like an adoptive daughter. I spoke to him gently and said, " I'm sorry Sesshoamru."

He looked at me and said, "I would've gone after the murderers but I was stripped of most of my strength The only one who could

stand up to them now is you Kagome." I was surprised and my face showed it." He looked at me and asked, "What is it?" "You

said my name." I replied. He raised an eyebrow and said, "This Sesshomaru doesn't need you to be surprised whenever I'm polite."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and pushed off, desperate to get out of this small room. I was surprised to see that I had no

strength in my legs and fell to the floor Sesshomaru looked on and said, "Kagome, I kept you under a seal that would prevent you

from aging, and your true potential will take a while to show itself." He pulled me to my feet and I realized that I was taller. Now I

would've been 1 inch shorter than InuYasha if he were still alive. The spell may have slowed down my aging but it hadn't prevented

me from getting taller. Sesshomaru let go of my arm and a braced myself for falling, but instead I felt my legs get their strength back.

True potential huh? I wanted out of here, so I ran out of the room and I ran through a big house and almost made it to the door

when Sesshomaru's voice called out, " Kagome, stop." I saw a glow around my neck and I felt my entire body freeze. _'Oh crap'_ I

thought as I fell over.

JIN; Sorry if this chapter was too long. Please review


	5. Preparations

Jin; I want to thank Sister of InuYasha for pointing out one of my mistakes. I keep for-getting to give you guys a breather, so my apologies. Plus, I want to give special thanks to Dark Hearted Angel99 for giving Kagome two more abilities to her already powerful arsenal. A/N: (SC is for scene change.) Also I own nothing! So no suing.

**Preparations**

Sesshomaru smiled in amusement as Kagome's very own subduing beads freeze her body and make her fall over. He turned her

over with his foot and her eyes looked up at him with a mixture of shock, surprise, and anger. It looked very similar to InuYasha

when he took the whelp in and beat him in their training sessions. After a several seconds the spell wore off and Kagome got to her

feet, seething with anger._** "Just what the hell is this?"**_ said Kagome in a dangerous voice. Sesshomaru replied curtly, " I don't

want you going off like that. I'm keeping that on you until you can fully grasp your abilities." "What do you mean? I already know how to use-" began Kagome but Sesshomaru shook his head in annoyance and said, " Not your miko abilities wench. You've got new abilities and I want to make sure you can fully grasp them."

SC

A few minutes later found Kagome and Sesshomaru in his dojo behind his estate. Kagome got out of her old uniform and into a

fighting uniform. Sesshomaru was in his old clothes. Sesshomaru said, "Get ready." And he dashed at Kagome with his claws. He

may not have poison in them but he could still cleave most things in half. Kagome was scared at this. She was never trained in

martial arts and Sesshomaru looked ready to kill her! Sesshomaru was almost at Kagome when she suddenly felt like she knew

what to do. Sesshomaru slashed with his claws and he was surprised to see that his hand was stopped. Kagome had reached out

and with her newly discovered strength stopped Sesshomaru from cleaving her open. Kagome took advantage of his surprise and

with her free hand delivered a karate chop to Sesshomaru's chest, let go of his hand, delivered a punch, and turned around

delivering a powerful kick that knocked Sesshomaaru off his feet. Sesshomaru flipped his feet onto the wall and pushed off. He

soared at Kagome and drove his claws right into her! Kagome gasped with pain, why would Sesshomaru protect her body and not

kill for 500 years only to kill her now? Kagome was surprised when she didn't drop dead, if anything she felt alive with the thrill of

battle. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and lifted him onto her shoulder, his arm still in her gut, and started to bend him,

one arm was on his neck and the other on his legs. Sesshomaru was surprised at just how strong she became; he knew she would

be more powerful thanks to the Angel, but he didn't know how powerful she would become. Sesshomaru would not just submit to

her abilities, resurrected or not. He pulled his arm out of Kagome, put his hand on her head, and shoved down pushing her with

enough force to have broken every bone in her face when she hit the floor. Kagome let go of Sesshomaru who leapt back to the

other side of the room. Kagome stood up with every bone in her face intact and asked Sesshomaru shakily, " How did I survive?"

Sesshomaru pointed at her chest and she looked down. She was surprised to see that the hole in her chest was healing itself.

Sesshomaru said, " Know this Kagome, just because you are invulnerable to death doesn't mean you won't feel pain. We still have

a long way to go in your training. "Kagome wasn't afraid and looked at Sesshomaru with confidence and said, "I won't let you

down." Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Good. Now let's begin again."

SC

Months later and Kagome's training was complete. She could fully grasp her old and new powers, and in addition to martial arts

Sesshomaru helped her in firearms and other weapons. Plus, Kagome developed her very own energy whip though hers was thinner

and was a bright lavender color. Sesshomaru, as Jin We managed to discover that one of their enemies would be at a ravenear one

of the casinos. When the day came Sesshomaru came to Kagome. He said, "I've nothing more to teach you Kagome. It's all up to

you now, and I release you from your beads." Kagome had many instances where she would start to lose her temper and try to run

away. Each time Sesshomaru would say, "stop" and she would freeze. Sesshomaru felt Kagome could be trusted now however and

lifted her beads. Kagome bowed and said, "Arigato, Sesshomaru" She walked to the door ready to avenge the deaths of her friends

and InuYasha when Sesshomaru said, "Kagome, wait please." She turned and looked at him. Sesshomaru said, "There is still one

thing left to be done." He looked more serious than ever. Sesshomaru continued, "Whenever, a youkai trains a human to fight, the

student must be marked to show they were trained." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru got a black brush and

white powder and marked Kagome. First, he put the powder on Kagome so that her face and neck was purely white. Then, with

the brush he put a single line extending from Kagome's forehead, over her eye and down to her cheek. He also colored her lips

black and extended the lines along her mouth over to the left and the right. Kagome opened her eyes and looked into the mirror

Sesshomaru held up. Her face and the front part of her neck were covered in white. Two black lines parallel to each other went

down from her forehead, over her eyes, and to her cheek. Her lips were also black with lines along the sides of her mouth. The lines

had a slight curve and it almost looked like a smile. She stood up and Sesshomaru looked at her and said," I also have one more

thing for you. It's so you can blend in with the youkai and humans now."

SC

A wild rave was on. There were neon colors and dance lights everywhere. A figure appeared on a hill overlooking the rave. It was

an average-built human with a black trench coat, with martial art shoes, silver silk pants that extended past the ankles, fingerless

black gloves, an indigo sleeveless shirt, and long flowing black hair. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked at the scene, and a

crow flew over the party. She saw from the crow's eyes and identified her first target, Kagura a.k.a. Stormi Wind.

SC

JIN; Kagome's gonna kick some ass in the next chapter so please review. You'll be able to see what kind of abilities she's really got.


	6. Information

JIN; Remember when I said my buddy would help me out? Well, his lazy ass hasn't even bothered to help me so he might not be included at all. In every movie of "The Crow" the hero always gets that signature face paint. I needed an excuse for it to go on Kagome, and her being marked as a youkai's student seemed to be a good excuse.

Disclaimer: I don't anything related to InuYasha or The Crow.

**I want Information**

A/N The rhyming was purely coincidental.

Stormi stood by the bar in annoyance. She came just because she had nothing to do and the way the humans and youkaiwere

partying was disgusting. She was starting to leave when she saw a lone figure looking at her. She looked familiar but had the

strangest face painting ever. Stormy didn't know why, but something about this person was really scary. She looked away to her

right and the figure was there. Everywhere she turned the figure was looking at her. Finally, she broke into a run and bumped into

somebody so hard that she fell over. She opened her eyes and to her horror she saw the figure that was haunting her. "You!" she

said. Kagome smiled with revenge written all over her face. She pulled Stormi to her feet and she brought her close up to her face.

"I see you remember me Strormi. Plus, I have not forgotten what you have done." With that she tossed her onto the stage where the

heavy metal band was playing. Stormi brought out her fan and yelled," Dance of the Dragon!" The twister's tore up everything in the

area killing what she thought was everything. After the wind died down, she saw Kagome standing. She looked at her with her

eyebrow raised and said, "Was that a twister? All I felt was breeze," Stormi thought, '_H..How could she have survived?_' Stormi

wasn't done yet and used her "Dance of the Dead" to bring all of the dead party people under her control. She ordered them to

attack Kagome, which they did eagerly. Kagome brought out her whip and slashed off the head of all that came at her. She flipped

over to the right and slashed three in half before she landed. Her whip reared up like a cobra and it darted forward piercing ten in

the chest. It lifted them in the air and made a quick slash upward destroying them without any effort. The rest got to close for the

whip to be effective, so Kagome resorted to her martial arts. The way the battle went on was faster and more intense than when

Neo fought all of those Agent Smiths. She launched five punches on one, jumped into the air with it, grabbed it's leg and spun it

around with one hand as she came back down. Some of the army was knocked over and others just broke in half.

SC

Stormi ducked as Kagome threw her living dead bat at her. She finally ordered all of her puppets to attack Kagome at once. They

jumped on her, making a 20-foot high pile. Stormi smiled in satisfaction. She was certain that nobody could've survived. Suddenly it

felt as if the entire earth was rumbling. Stormi looked at the pile and it looked as if it was smoking, it shook more fiercely than ever,

and a bright lavender explosion erupted more violently than any volcano could hope to match. All of Stomi's army was burnt to a

crisp. Kagome wiped the ash off her trench coat and looked at Stromi. Kagome had not been burnt, gotten a scratch, or broken a

sweat at all. Stomri felt that it was time to get away and started to fly away. She was sure that even though the formerly dead miko

was now more than a match for her she could not just fly. She looked back just to be safe however and saw she was not followed.

If Stormi's heart was still not held by Scarback, it would've stopped right there at what Stormi saw. **_Kagome was hovering up _**

**_ahead with her arms crossed, trench coat fluttering, and a pissed off look_**. Stormi changed course looking desperately for a

place to hide. A crow flew over her and Kagome from its eye view saw Stormi fleeing into an abandoned building. She flew like a

bullet with her arms at her side, her hair and coat billowing wildly as she pursued Stormi.

SC

Kagome landed in the ten-story building and the lights flicked on. Stormi used every ounce of strength she could summon and blew

her strongest and deadliest twisters at Kagome. Kagome made no attempt to move or resist as the twisters reached her, pushed her

out of the window, and slammed her all the way down to the streets. Kagome wasn't killed, but it felt like a really good hit. She

ignored the pain with no effort thanks to her training with Sesshomaru. Stormi looked out and saw Kagome lying spread-eagle on

the streetsina hugecrater. She was absolutely, 100 percent sure that the bitch was dead. She turned around and to her absolute

horror she was looking at Kagome with everything on her person intact. Kagome grabbed Stormi by the neck, placed her on the

windowsill, and shoved along breakingeverything until she reached the wall. By the time she was done Stormi looked really messed

up. Kagome cocked her fist back as Stormi screamed, "No please! Mercy!" Kagome scowled and threw her against the wall. She

picked her up against the wall, her feet dangling above the ground. Kagome spoke furiously, "After all those innocent lives you took,

you want me to spare you? Why should I give you the mercy you've never shown anyone?" Stormi begged, "Please, I had no

choice!" Kagome was furious with sorrow and anger as the images came back into her head. Kagura was laughing as Kanna killed

Shippo and Rin. Kagome angrily spoke as she threw Stormi against the wall, "**_We always have a choice!"_** Stormi picked herself

up as Kagome came at her and said, "Please, I'll give you anything!"

SC

Kagome raised an eyebrow and grabbed Stormi by the front part of her shirt. She said, "I want information, **now**. Where are the

other killers that were with you on that night, and where I can find them." Stormi looked at the resurrected miko and spoke fearfully,

"They all go by different names now. Kanna as Mary watches over our weapon stations, Hakadoushi as Max Payne is a sadist,

works in interrogation, and is always around Naraku a.k.a Scarback. Kikyo is the big cheese over the city and controls everything.

Kagome smiled fiercely and said, "Good, I'll work my way up to the top predator." She let Stormi go assheyelled,

"_**Congratulations Stormi Wind you've just earned yourself a fighting chance!"**_ From her coat she brought out full

deck of cards. Stormi looked on with terror as Kagome spoke," We're going to play a game. I'm going to toss the cards into the

air. We each grab one at the same time. If you pick one different from mine you live. If not…" She looked at Stormi with a smile,

letting her figure out what she would lose. Suddenly, the cards in Kagome's hand spread out and as if on their own accord began

moving around and around Stormi. Finally the cards levitated into the air and became a full deck. Then they spread out while slowly

falling to the ground. Stromi was terrified to play, but she was more terrified of not playing. Then, both players reached out and

grabbed a card. Stormi looked and saw a Queen of Hearts card in her hand. She knew the odds were stacked in her favor and said

to Kagome as she showed her card, "Lets see shat you've got bitch!" Kagome still smiled and showed Stormi her card as she said,

"Sorry Stormi, but apparently Lady Luck's also a bitch." She was also holding onto a Queen of Hearts card. Stromi dropped her

card and sank to the floor. The cards flew behind Kagome. She concentrated on her power and the cards combusted with a bright

lavender fire. The all lay flat; Kagome opened her eyes, and sent the flaming cards at Stormi as she screamed in terror.

SC

JIN; I know I said I'd show you all of Kagome's abilities, but I want you to bear with me a bit. This was a power and martial arts scene. The next person Kagome goes after is Kanna and the next chapter is going to have a total shootout!


	7. Shootout

I own nothing whatsoever so please don't sue. _**I need reviews or I don't update any more chapters**_

**Shootout from hell.**

Mary watched as her underlings pack, ship, and take in their weapons. Kikyo may be her master's master, but that didn't mean she

would answer to her. She only followed Scarback's orders as she did all her life. She was put in charge of exporting and importing

weapons that everyone under Kikyo and Scarback used. Though why weapons were needed when they had powers was beyond

her understanding. Still, it was what she was ordered to do and she followed her orders without questions. She suddenly felt an

unfamiliar power nearby and looked up at the window. It was a crow looking at her with dark eyes. This crow made her feel uneasy

and before she decided to kill it, the crow flew off, but not before it did what it wanted to do.

SC

Kagome was on a nearby building watching the weapons factory. She saw again through the crow's eye and identified her next

target. The murderer of Shippo and Rin, Kagome's and Sesshomaru adoptive children, Kanna a.k.a Mary Empty. Out of all the

murderers, she hated Kanna, Naraku, and Kikyo the most. Naraku she hated for being the cause of all their suffering in the first

place, Kanna for killing two innocent children, and Kikyo she hated most of all. If it wasn't for her, things would not be as bad as

they are now, InuYasha and the others would still be alive, Sesshomaru would not have been reduced to a shadow of his former

self, and Kagome would not have to be so hell-bent on revenge. Kagome wanted to avenge her death and the others as much as

Sesshomaru, if not more than him, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Deep down, she was still that good Kagome that she

always had been. 'So much for regrets' sighed Kagome. Still she wanted to avenge their murders and she would not stop for

anything. So she bent down and pushed off the building as she flew her next target.

SC

Mary was very uneasy right now; a powerful entity was heading her way at an incredible speed. She calmed herself by reminding

that the only entrance to the building was either by roof, which was guarded heavily or the front door. The door was made of pure

titanium, and absolutely nothing could break in. Her thoughts were cut short as a huge bang hit the door. Whatever was hitting the

door was hitting hard enough to make the whole building shake. Then a whole series of hitting came from the other side of the door

along with what sounded like steel grating off steel. Everyone except for Mary grabbed the nearest weapon they could find. Some

were carrying Desert Eagle's, some had automatic shotguns, while more grabbed automatic weapons, and a couple had grenade

launchers. As abrupt as the banging came, it suddenly stopped. Tension was so thick you could cleave it with a steak knife into

paper-thin pieces. Suddenly a huge light could be seen from the cracks in the wall and underneath the titanium door. Mary realized

what was coming and produced a barrier. It was not a second too soon when a huge pyro energy beam blasted the doors down at

Mary with such force that when it hit her barrier it left a huge dent on the door. The minions looked terrified at who was powerful

enough to break down the strongest door they've ever seen. The dust settled as Kagome walked into view.

SC

The lackeys were shocked at how this girl who appeared to be at least 16 managed to blast down their door. Nobody did anything

or moved for almost a full minute. One of the doors that Kagome blasted down came flying at her so fast it was a blur to everyone

else. Kagome saw it coming and gave an upper kick at it, which sent it flying through the roof and out of sight. The minions looked

back and saw their boss who they thought was dead standing with a mirror. She looked at Kagome and said in a voice that was

more final than any scream, "Kill her." The men obliged and opened fire at Kagome except the grenade launcher dudes. Kagome

looked on as the bullets came at her and stuck her hand out with her palm facing the bullets. Mary was amused and thought, '_So she _

_thinks she can stop the bullets hmm_?' The bullets all stopped before they hit Kagome, lined up, and faced Mary whose eyes

widened with shock. The bullets lit up with a bright lavender fire making it look like Kagome was holding up a firewall instead of

bullets. She smiled and said before she sent the bullets flying back, "I believe these are **yours" **

SC

Kagome sent the bullets flying at the men who tried to take cover. Many were taken out, but enough were alive to be trouble. Mary

ran for the roof while the guards on the roof came down to the firefight. Kagome ran to the left and jumped over a table and

grabbed two Uzi machine guns. One of the bigger guys who were close tried to bash her in the head with his heavy rifle but Kagome

gave him a flip kick in the jaw which sent him flying and Kagome unloaded her bullets into him as he was in the air. Two came her

left and right. She dropped the first two with her guns and when the other two came too close she leapt up into the air and gave a

split kick snapping their necks. Ten surrounded her and a few managed to get in some good shots. To Kagome, the bullets felt like

those shots she was afraid of at the doctor's office. She turned 360 degrees and blasted the rest with what ammo she had left. A line

of machine gunners aimed at her right and Kagome lifted her hand and used her aura mixed with her pyro kinetic power to shoot a

beam of light out of her hand, utterly destroying the gunners. Suddenly the elite guards came in and one with an RPG launched his

rocket at Kagome whose back was turned. She sensed some thing coming at her and at the last second caught the rocket. She

threw it back at the guards killing all but one. From the rafters, the grenade launchers were blasting at Kagome who flipped over

behind a column. She spotted a Desert Eagle with eight bullets and picked it up. A gun was abruptly pointed at her head. She turned

and saw another Desert Eagle was being pointed at her face. Twelve men were aiming with auto shotguns and heavy rifles right at

her.

SC

Kagome raised her hands in mock surrender, threw her Desert Eagle in the air, disarmed Desert Eagle guy,and kicked him in the

chest with enough force to send him flying into his comrades.Then she leapt up andgrabbed both guns as they hung in the air. She

ran at the surprised men who started to open fire. Kagome was not on the ground when her enemies began firing at her. She was

running on the wall and pointed her guns down and blasted everyone under her taking out all of the shocked enemies. She walked

out and instinctively caught a grenade as it came flying at her head. She turned her head to the grenade launcher dude, lit the

grenade with her fire, and sent it flying at the guy. He tried to run but the grenade hit him in the head. Goodbye grenade and

goodbye head. Kagome suddenly felt herself held up by her shirt. It was another elite guard carrying an RPG. He pointed the rocket

underneath her chin and said, "Say goodbye little girl" Kagome looked up, smiled, and freed herself from the guard. She flipped

backward and waved, "Goodbye" The guard looked up and the titanium door Kagome had kicked into the air was falling down on

him. The last words he uttered before the door fell on him was, "**Oh, shit**."

SC

Kagome smiled in satisfaction. She heard ragged breathing at her right and she turned. The last guy alive held his grenade launcher

and aimed at Kagome with his hand shaking so bad it's a wonder he could even hold the thing. Kagome didn't feel like killing

anyone but Mary now. So she gave him her best death glare, lifted her hand as it was surrounded by a bright lavender fire, and

slowly walked to him. The man had enough. He dropped his weapon and ran as fast as he possibly could. Kagome had to hurry.

She wasted too much time here. She closed her eyes and saw through the crow's eyes. A helicopter was coming and Mary was on

the roof. Kagome picked up the grenade launcher and flew to the roof through a huge hole leading to the roof.

SC

Mary needed to get out of this place fast. The miko who she thought was dead was coming for her. She would've been afraid if she

could, but she couldn't feel anything. The chopper came into view and Mary breathed a sigh of relief. The chopper reached the

factory building and as it lowered its ladder, it exploded into flames. Mary turned and saw Kagome pointing a grenade launcher at

the chopper. Smoke was coming out of the barrel indicating it was she who shot down her chopper. The chopper began spiraling

down to the streets and was consumed in a fiery explosion as it hit the streets. Mary put up her barrier as Kagome brought out her

energy whip. Kagome lashed out with the whip, which wrapped around and around Mary's barrier. Kagome lifted her up and

slammed her all the way to the bottom floor of the factory. The barrier vanished as Kagome landed beside Mary's mirror. Kagome

lifted her foot and crushed Mary's mirror. Kagome saw the images again. Kanna lifted a spear and killed Shippo before she

proceeded to Rin. Kagome picked up Mary and stuck her next to a Co2 tank. Mary realized what was happening and said, "No,

no, no!" Kagome merely sang as she loaded her weapon again, "_Hush little baby. Shh, don't say word_." She aimed and

screamed, "**_Mommy's going to buy you, a big black bird!"_** and an explosion lit up the night.

JIN; Wow. Kagome kicks ass. **Please review, or I won't update anymore chapters**.


	8. Contemplation and Reunion

JIN; Sorry to all my readers and reviewers that I had to threaten you that if I don't get reviews, I don't continue. I just want to know how I'm doing whether it's good or bad. I do have a very serious request however, for all of you great readers and reviewers. **I want my story to be hit by more than 500 people or put on the favorite list by 25 people. If this is done I'll give the greatest ending I can.**

This chapter concentrates entirely on Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer; I don't own any InuYasha characters or anything related to "The Crow."

**Contemplation** **and Reunion**

Sesshomaru (in his human form) looked out of his office room window from his casino, "Silver and Gold" and saw an explosion off in

the distance. He smiled to himself as he realized Kagome had taken out another one of their murderers. He assumed it was Kanna, and

he felt a pang of sorrow. The pale child killed his Rin. Rin was there when he was in one of his weakest moments and tried to help him

even though he acted like a complete ass. He ignored how she helped him and yet she still tried. The humans of her village even hurt her

and she endured it, all for him. When he revived her, it was not out of gratefulness, honor, or anything. But he simply did it. She

followed him with the greatest faith and love no one had ever earned from her. He didn't really care that Rin followed him and gruffly

took the flowers that she used to give him. Eventually, it became impossible to imagine life without her. She obeyed him without

question and he protected her with every fiber of his being. To have failed to save her and to help the others was the greatest failure and

sorrow he ever had to bear. He rarely dreamt, but when he did he always saw how he failed to save the only person in the world that

had earned something like a fatherly love from him.

SC

And InuYasha… He despised the hanyou, but he did not hate him. He never liked him and even though he tried to kill him, it was

halfhearted and he never fully tried. The last time he spoke with his father, the dog lord had said, "Sesshomaru, have you someone to

protect?" (This was from the third InuYasha movie) Sesshomaru knew what he was talking about and he acted as if he swallowed

something bitter and sour. His father wanted him to protect his half-brother. After he found the whelp after the humans chased him out

of his village and he took him in. He despised him and could've allowed him to die or kill him so easily it would've been no effort. But

he didn't let him die. His brother looked up to him and Sesshomaru could've cared less, but he wanted to be sure that the hanyou could

survive in the world before he left him to his own devices. He passed down the lessons their father had taught Sesshomaru to InuYasha.

His brother learned how to be stronger, faster, and use his power. Sesshomaru told InuYasha to leave him be the day they came to a

certain village and showed he would kill him if he ever ran across him. InuYasha was pissed and tried to fight Sesshomaru. He lost and

tried to seek power to show Sesshomaru he could be stronger. So he tried to steal the Shikon no Tama and ran into Kikyo. Eventually

he was pinned to a tree by her. After Kagome awakened him, he sought him out to get the Tetusaiga. He lost the fang, the battle, and

his arm. Ever since then he wanted to take the sword. He ran into Naraku and almost succeeded in taking his fathers fang, but Kagome

had stopped him. Eventually, he lost interest in the sword and just wandered seeking Naraku out. Gradually after seeing his brother's

strength increase he had developed a grudging respect, and that he was indeed their fathers son. Sesshomaru also felt angry with himself

when he failed to keep his brother alive, he may be a disgraceful half-breed to Sesshomaru, but he was still his brother and in a sense,

he wanted him to be live.

SC

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted as his secretary came in his office and said, "Mr. We, you still want the casino open? It's 3 in

the morning." Sesshomaru didn't look at his secretary but nodded. 20 minutes later found Sesshomaru walking down the streets of

Tokyo. It was dark, scattered papers flew everywhere, and there were many homeless people. He heard a high scream and turned his

head in the direction of the noise. Two youkai were chasing after a human girl who appeared to be eight-years old down the street

across from Sesshomaru and into an alley. Sesshomaru didn't know why but he felt a drive he had not felt for 500 years, a drive to

protect that only one person earned from him. He walked slowly, but then ran after the youkai into the alley.

SC

The girl was backed up against the wall as the youkai closed in on her. A voice spoke, "Stay where you are." The girl felt like she had

heard the voice from somewhere, it was cold and clear like water. She looked at the entrance of the alley and saw a tall man with dark

pants, dark boots, brown shirt, and a leather jacket. He looked almost invisible in the darkness but his eyes glowed, as did his long

silver hair. The first youkai spoke with contempt and mock in voice, "Oooh, looks like we've got a hero here!" He looked at his

companion who began flexing his claws. Sesshomaru spoke again, "Leave the girl alone." The second youkai smiled and said, "Or else

what human?" The newcomers eyes narrowed and he said, "Or else I'll kill you." The two youkai laughed at the newcomer while the

girl looked on in disbelief. She was sure that this person, whoever he was could not be possibly able to kill the youkai. Sesshomaru

concentrated and his youkai essence returned. The youkai stopped laughing immediately and looked in horror at Sesshomaru. He

looked like he did all those five hundred years ago. Everyone around had heard of him, but they thought he was dead. These youkai

however, thought that he could not be able to take them both at the same time and darted at him. The first one was torn apart by one

swipe of Sesshomaru's claw. The second one stopped, turned around, grabbed the child, and held her in front of him like a shield.

Sesshomaru brought out his whip of light and the youkai screamed, "Don't try anything, or I'll spill her guts all over the ground!"

Sesshomaru's whip darted out faster than lightning and hit the youkai in between the eyes killing it instantly.

SC

The child shrank away in terror as this being that saved her life. He bent down and asked her, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head. It

was strange, she felt like she knew this person and that he could be trusted. She whispered, "Who are you?" He stood up and offered

her his hand. She took it and stood up as he spoke, "I'm Sesshomaru. What's your name?" He looked into her eyes and knew, but he

wanted her to say it. She didn't answer obviously still fearful of what had happened. Sesshomaru finally spoke again, "Where are your

parents?" She finally spoke, "They're gone. My mommy died when I was younger and I never met my father." Sesshomaru thought,

'_Just like __her._' He spoke again, "Come." The child followed Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand and spoke like she knew Sesshomaru

all her life, 'My name is Rin, Sesshomaru-sama."

JIN; Surprised? **Please review or _I won't put up another chapter_**. _**Tell me what you honestly think.**_

* * *


	9. His Last Words

JIN; This chapter is in Dark Hearted Angel99's honor. That person gave me several great ideas for this story and I will honor the request that I was given. Keep reviewing my chapters and send me any ideas for a story you might like. Example: Metal Gear Solid, King Kong, Titan A.E. They will all be InuYasha style.

**If you have any personal request, let me know and I will try to honor them**

Disclaimer; I don't own anything from InuYasha and this chapter was given to me by an amazing reviewer.

**His Last Words**

Hakadoushi a.k.a. Max Payne came to investigate the destruction of their weapons factory. He discovered Mary had been killed, she

had been burnt until nothing but ashes remained. The only real way to tell was because the ashes were right next to the mirror she

always carried around. Suddenly, a crow flew at Max and gave him several fast slashes with its talons below his right eye. He tried to

grab it but it flew away. Max was rattled; his face was bleeding freely as he saw the crow fly away. He heard his phone ring. He didn't

pick it up for a full minute, and yet it still rang. Finally, with shaking fingers he picked his phone up, opened it, and he heard a voice that

was sure to give him nightmares, "You've been marked with death. I will come for you soon." Max couldn't speak. His throat felt like

an anaconda was constricting it as he finally spoke, "Where are you?" The voice chuckled and said, "I'm in the darkest part of your

mind, your fear, and your soul. Do you know who I am?" Max muttered nervously, "I don't know." The voice spoke again, "**That's **

**right. You don't know**. Let that little mystery keep you up at night." The voice made a kiss sound and hung up. Max stood rooted to

the spot like he was turned to stone.

SC

Kagome hung up the phone miles away from her handy-work. She felt like some psychological torture was due for this particular killer.

He left Rin alive on purpose. He wanted to torture Sesshomarus mind, and he made sure he was watching when Kanna killed Rin. She

flew up to a tall building to think. She settled on a stone griffin as her thoughts wandered to her love and their friends. InuYasha, Sango,

Miroku, and Shippo were all a second family to her. Shippo was her adoptive son and she loved him like he was her real son. Sango

was like the older sister she never had. She wanted to get her brother back and avenge her family, which Kagome truly sympathized

with. It was bad enough that she had to watch her family die, but to watch Miroku die…. Miroku was a really great guy even though he

was a lecher. But what surprised Kagome most about him was how he could smile or laugh even though he was slowly dying with his

Kaazana curse. Kagome knew that Sango and Miroku were a perfect couple despite Miroku being a pervert and it was enraging to

have seen a beautiful love torn apart. Sango and Miroku had a love that Kagome and InuYasha could've had.

SC (Then)

InuYasha. The stubborn, hotheaded, and rude hanyou was Kagome's one and only love. Kagome's thought turned to the day before

their deaths. After days of searching, the gang had finally tracked Naraku down and were preparing for the battle that was to come.

They had all sat around the fire, faces grim, and silent. InuYasha stood up and walked from their group. Kagome watched Inuyasha

walk off and looked at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. The all nodded to her and she followed InuYasha. Kagome followed InuYasha

into a clearing surrounded by the trees. Inuyasha looked back and saw Kagome. Kagome saw the sadness and regret in his eyes. She

walked up to and asked, "What's the matter InuYasha?" He looked at her and said with a new seriousness in his voice, "Kagome, I

won't leave you." Kagome looked at him with confusion. Then she remembered. InuYasha would go to hell with Kikyo after their task

was complete. InuYasha sat down and Kagome sat beside him. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. He pulled her closer to him

and embraced her. She looked at him with liquid eyes and said, "I will always love you InuYasha, whatever you decide to do."

InuYasha gave a small smile and said, "Stupid wench. Didn't you hear what I said? I said, "I won't leave you."" Kagome asked mildly,

"But what about your-" InuYasha looked at her gently and said, "I haven't forgotten what I said. But, in the past few days I was

thinking. Kagome, Kikyo and I loved each other all those years ago, but she's dead. That thing that's walking around is nothing but an

illusion. It may appear to be Kikyo, but it's not her, the spark that Kikyo once had does not exist in that body." Kagome looked at

InuYasha and said, "Are you going to be a full youkai when we get the Shikon no Tama?" InuYasha shook his head, "I experienced

what it was like, and I don't want to be a vicious monster that goes killing everything in sight. I won't be human either. It just

complicates my life, and I'm happy enough now. Kagome when we defeat Naraku, I want to be by your side, always." Kagome cried

with happiness and saw a tear of joy slide down InuYasha's face. He brought her slowly too his face and Kagome closed her eyes as

she and her love shared the kiss of pure and true love.

SC (Now)

A single tear slid down Kagome's face as she recalled the joy, the happiness, and the love she felt. InuYasha had declared his love for

her and she to him. She wished it could've been done long before that. Everyone in their group knew that Kagome and Inuyasha had

feelings for each other and, Kagome and InuYasha acted completely oblivious to each other's feelings. It was all Kikyo's fault. Her

hatred and jealousy towards Kagome has made Kikyo a powerful enemy. Kagome's only comfort was that after she had completed

what she was meant to do, InuYasha and her would finally be reunited in heaven. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. The crow had

left a mark on Max Payne and she found him in the biggest casino in Tokyo. She jumped off the building and flew Neo style to the

casino, "World of Power."

_**Soon… her pain would end.**_


	10. Capture

Jin; I'm back! Sorry to keep all you readers and reviewers waiting, I needed a break to think of what this chapter should be.

**READ AND REVIEW **(can't get any more clear than this! ;) ) Naraku's nickname is going to shortened forevermore.

Disclaimer; I am doing this for fun. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not trying to get money here.

**Capture**

Max Payne ran upstairs to the office of his boss to see if she could do something to help him. He ran into the room and saw his master

sitting down drinking tea. Kikyo set her cup down and said, "What's the damage?" Max tried to stay calm as he said, "Total loss of

everything that was at the place. Mary is dead and so are the elite troops we had stationed there. Nobody survived." Kikyo looked out

at the glass window that showed the entire city before them and did not reply. Max couldn't stand the silence, but he knew better than

to disturb his master when she was thinking. She finally stood up and looked at the mark on Max's face. Kikyo glared at Max and said

slowly, "Where did you get that?" Max said, "I was checking out the factory like you ordered, when this gigantic crow slashed at my

face." Kikyo narrowed her eyes and said, "Continue." She already heard it from the minion that got away but she needed to see if it

was true. Max continued, " My phone rang and this girl on the other line said that I was marked with death and she was coming for

me." Kikyo turned her back and said, "It's her who is coming for you." Max looked nervously at Kikyo and said, "Who is coming for

me?" Kikyo looked through the window and said so softly that Max was barely able to hear it, "**Kagome**."

SC

Suddenly Kikyo flipped over to the left just as Kagome rammed through the glass wall like a missile. Time seemed to slow as both

mikos eyes caught each other. Kagome saw Kikyo smiling at her upside down with the same eyes she had when she murdered

Kagome. Kikyo saw Kagome's eyes as well. They had a fire that was around whenever Kikyo tried to take InuYasha away. Kikyo

was amused to see the fire that Kagome had in her eyes was stronger than she ever had before. Kagome wasn't aiming her assault at

Kikyo however. Instead she sped straight at Max who ducked at the last possible second as Kagome rammed right through the other

side of the building. Kikyo landed on her feet and watched as Kagome was walking through the exit holes she made right to her. Max

grabbed his spear and shoved it through Kagome's chest. Kagome rolled her eyes, grabbed Max by his shirt, and smashed her head to

his head, which knocked him out. Kikyo looked at Kagome in her new outfit. She raised an eyebrow at Kagome's face, gave a cold

smile, and said, "Good to see you, Kagome." Kagome gave a smile just as cold as Kikyo's and said, " Yes. And I'm sure that you

already know that it was I who killed two of your subordinates." Kikyo nodded and said, "Tell me, how are you still alive? I killed you

and I saw you die, with some satisfaction I might add." Kagome merely looked at her other and remembered Sesshomaru's lessons. He

had told her that their enemies would try to mess with her head. So Kagome narrowed her eyes and kept her cool.

SC

Kikyo smiled as she saw Kagome make no response to her taunt. Kikyo chuckled and said, "Good. I see Sesshomaru had trained you

very well." She caught the surprise that Kagome tried to hide and said, "Yes my reincarnation, I knew Sesshomaru was alive. He hid

very well from me, but he still had that same weakness he had all those years ago." Kagome sensed a familiar presence behind her and

turned. Naraku a.k.a Scarback was holding a bloody and unconscious Sesshomaru in one hand and the other a girl who looked very

much like Rin. Rin was fighting with all of her strength against Scar's hold but could not get him to even try to move. Finally Scar had

had enough of the girls struggling, so he dropped Sesshomaru in a crumpled heap, and raised his hand and slapped the girl with enough

force to knock her out and leave a mark. Kagome charged forward ready to tear Naraku's head off when she saw Max Payne holding

his spear to the unconscious girl's neck and said angrily, "If you want your friends to live, you will stop and surrender yourself."

Kagome growled angrily but when the spear pricked the girls neck she rose her hands up slowly. Kikyo sneered and said as she

walked around Kagome, "You haven't changed you pathetic girl, you still have that same weakness that you had all those years ago.

That weakness is what led you to your pathetic end." Kagome said calmly, "I pity you. Before I died, InuYasha declared his love for

me Kikyo, and that love is one you can never take away from me." Kikyo's lip curled and she backhanded Kagome. Kagome had

expected this, but she was surprised at the strength behind the blow. It had knocked her right through a wall that was still standing.

Kikyo walked over to Kagome and said, "I've picked up a few new things during the years Kagome, like this for instance." Kikyo

suddenly dashed behind Kagome and before Kagome could turn around Kikyo put her palm to the back of Kagome's head and a dark

lavender electrical surge blasted Kagome. The force behind it was so string that it knocked Kagome down. Kagome tried to stand but

Scar reached out with his tenticals and held Kagome's arms behind her back and cut the back of her legs driving Kagome to her knees.

Kikyo walked over to Kagome and lifted her palm again, the open part was so close to Kagome that it nearly touched her nose.

Kagome looked at her other in anger as Kikyo said wickedly, "Goodnight." Dark lavender electricity surrounded her arm and an

electric light filled Kagome's vision.

SC

JIN; Uh oh. Kagome's been captured! And Kikyo has powers to match Kagome!

Please review and tell me how you want her to escape.

That is **_IF_** she escapes.

(Gives same empty look like Sephiroth, walks through fire, and disappears)


	11. Interrogation

JIN; Well, I got impatient and didn't bother waiting for your opinions on how you wanted Kagome to escape an extremely painful death. So, I decided to continue anyway.

This chapter is based on the Metal Gear Solid scene where Snake is caught and tortured. The only difference is, instead of going through the same torture, Kagome has to go through many different kinds of torture! There is some stuff taken off the game.

**Please Read and Review**. If I don't get a review for chapter 10, 11, or any other chapter before the last one, I will leave you all hanging on how the story ends! No Kidding!

Gomen…….

I don't own anything related to InuYasha or Metal Gear Solid, so don't sue me

**Interrogation**

Kagome's eyes were closed but she could hear everything that was going on. She heard voices, but they echoed around her head. One

said, "**Don't kill her yet, I want her alive." **Another said, "**Leave it to me."** The first one spoke again, "**If you don't get anything **

**out of her, it'll be you who suffers.**" A third voice spoke, "**What she would do about Sesshomaru and the girl, should I kill **

**them?" **The first voice spoke once more, "**No Scar. Kagome cares for them, so they'll be our little ace-in-the-hole.**" The

second voice came in, "**What about that crow that cut my face? Can I kill it?**" A sound of slamming came abruptly, followed by

the first voice, and this time it was filled with anger, "**You will not touch it. If it dies, Kagome will not be able to survive your idea **

**of torture Max.**" The second voice shot back in anger, "**This isn't torture Kikyo, it an interrogation.**" Kagome stirred as the third

voice came, "**Looks like our friend is waking up.**"

SC

Kagome opened her eyes, but she had to squint because the intensity of a bright light upon her. She tried to get up, but saw her arms

and legs were shackled down to a metal table of some sort. She tried to think but when she did, she could not concentrate for any

amount of time. The only coherent thought that ran through her mind was, 'Damn, they drugged me' Suddenly, the table moved until

Kagome's body was facing forward. Her head felt like a ton of lead and just let her head hang. Kagome realized that it was cold and

saw she only had her shirt, pants, and shoes on. She finally lifted her head and saw Kikyo looking at her right in the face. Kikyo said, "If

you value your friends lives you'll start talking right now." Sesshomaru finally woke up and shouted, "No Kagome! Don't tell them

anything!" Scar smashed Seshomaru in the face with his fist and knocked him out. Kagome got over the effects of the drug in an instant

and started thrashing wildly against her restraints. Max looked at her smugly and said, "Forget it, that's pure adamantium steel. Even

you can't break it." He was sorely mistaken however. Kagome stopped thrashing and looked down at the shackles around her right

wrist. It had a barely visible crack, nut it gave Kagome hope. Kikyo turned and looked at Max and said, "Make this show of yours

short." She turned and walked off. Max turned to Scar and said, "You wanna watch?" Scar said, "Not interested, I have things to do"

He threw the unconscious Sesshomaru over his left shoulder and held Rin under his right and walked out of the room.

SC

Max looked at Kagome and said, "Alright, it's just you and me now wench. Tell me how are you feeling?" Kagome smirked and said,

"I caught some Z's on this revolving bed of yours." Max sneered, he had witnessed bravado like this many times before, he knew this

was futile and said, "Well I want you to see some of this "bed's" better features. I'm going to run a high electric current through your

body, you can submit anytime and you will live. But if you don't submit you will be put through more kinds of my interrogation, and if

you do your friends are mine." Kagome snarled, "You sadistic bastard." Max looked at her with that smug look on his face and said, "I

feel that this isn't that bad, after all, it is the greatest way to express oneself. Now then, lets get started."

SC

Kagome braced herself, she would not give in to the pain, but even she was aware that it would be very difficult. Max pressed some

buttons, a **bleeb** sound was made, and….

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**," Electrical currents ran though Kagome so

painfully and so strongly that already Kagome's body was smoking, and even though Kagome braced herself, it hurt so bad that even

she couldn't stop screaming. Max looked and saw Kagome's skeleton image, her arms and face burning, and her arching her back and

screaming in pain. After ten seconds it stopped. Max said, "How did you like that?" Kagome was healing of her electrical burns, but

she still managed to speak and it was how InuYasha would have spoken, "Feh, I've had better days." More buttons pressed, that

blasted **bleep**, and another...

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHHHGHHHH!"** God knows how painful it was, and the

electricity was strong, but Kagome's will was stronger. After a full minute of this torture, Max took another look at Kagome; Her entire

body was smoking, her pants had big holes in them, her shirt was partially burned away, and most of her hair was incinerated. Max

looked with pleasure at the pain Kagome had on her face. "You're strong girl, well this one is over. I guess Kikyo was right in keeping

your lifeline alive." He gestured to a cage and it was the crow that helped Kagome. Max wasn't through speaking, "Since you survived

this and didn't speak, your friends live, but in return, you get to meet more of my interrogation." He didn't signal for her to be taken until

Kagome had completely healed herself. She suddenly felt herself being dragged away by two strong men.

SC (5 hours later)

Kagome was violently thrown into a room with two other occupants, Sesshomaru and Rin's reincarnation. Rin ran to Kagome as the

door slammed shut. Kagome looked terrible, her face was bloody, her hair messed up beyond belief, and her clothes were more

tattered than before. In fact, her shirt was destroyed and she was only wearing her bra. Her left leg pant was hanging above her knee

and her right had a huge hole below the knee. She went through what could literally be described as "HELL". She had been beaten,

clubbed, sprayed with steam, dunked in chemicals (no, not the toxic waste kind), burned, shot, had her bones broken, put in a steam

room, injected with poison, hit with barbed wire, had her jaw snapped and cut with many kinds of sharp objects to just name half. After

her second to last "interrogation, Max Payne got so impatient he even resorted to the Chinese water torture. That proved useless, so he

ordered for her to be confined until he could think of what else to do. To her astonishment as much as anybody else's, Kagome did not

give in to the torture. She just lay there on the ground as her body once again, began to heal itself. Rin asked warily, 'Kagome-chan, are

you okay?" Kagome looked up and saw a face she had not seen for 500 years. It was Rin! Kagome said, "I'll live. How is it that

you're alive Rin?" Rin merely said, "I'm her reincarnation, but I have her memories and feelings though." Kagome managed to break a

kind smile despite her pain. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and said, "Did you tell them anything?" Kagome shook her head and

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Thank you Kagome." She nodded and said, "What happened to you?" Sesshomaru looked down and

said, "I rescued Rin after you killed Kanna. Kikyo sensed my youkai aura and sent Scar along with her best guards. I lost that fight."

Kagome said, "Well don't worry Sesshomaru, I've got a plan to get us out of here."

A guard came by and said, "**Girl, it's ****show time, Max wants you**."

JIN; If you want the story to continue, REVIEW!


	12. Confrontation

JIN; Kagome has been through literal example of hell. However, she'll get some very good satisfaction. (Not the sex stuff perv) The end is coming, so I need 20 reviews to create the end. Thanks so far to all my great reviewers, especially Dark Hearted Angel99. I also want to mention 'Sister of InuYasha' for helping me to correct a mistake.

Disclaimer; I own nothing related to InuYasha or 'The Crow'

**Confrontation**

Kagome found herself shackled to the first torture machine again. During her time in this, she managed to make the crack in her shackle

bigger, and she knew how she could survive this. Max gave Kagome a punch in her chest and made Kagome cough blood. Max looked at

her and said, "Why do you resist? You could end this anytime and yet you resist. Why?" Kagome looked at Max smiled and said, "Because

I want to be the one who kills you." Max scoffed and began to start the machine. The bleep came and at the same instant Kagome broke the

shackle at her right wrist, lashed out with her energy whip, and wrapped it around Max's neck. The machine started its torture, and the

electric current went along Kagome's whip and also gave Max a shock. However, his shock was ten times stronger because Kagome added

her aura energy, and in 10 seconds flat Max was burned until not even ashes were left. The machine was also destroyed and Kagome freed

herself and staggered to the prisoner's room. Someone beat her to the room unfortunately.

SC

It was the guards who dragged her to the torture rooms. They had guns pointed at Sesshomaru and Rin's heads. The one holding Rin said,

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill this girl right now bitch!" Kagome was not phased in the least. Instead, she moved right up to the guys who

had their guns pointed at her and put her fingers in the barrels of the guns. The second guard said, "W-wait! That's dangerous!" Suddenly,

Kagome screamed as loudly and terrifying as she could, **"BANG!"** In sheer terror, the baka guards dropped their weapons. Kagome said

in a voice that would've made Sesshomaru blush when he was 500 years younger, "**Now, I'm very annoyed**, and _very IRRITATED_!" She

reached, out grabbed the guards, and smashed their heads together, knocking them out instantly and painfully. She gave put her hands out

and lifted Sesshomaru and Rin up to their feet. Sesshomaru smiled, drew Tenseiga, and slashed over Kagome. Kagome let out a gasp and

she found her clothes, body, and hair perfectly repaired. She gave Sesshomaru a huge hug and said, "Arigato Sesshomaru!" Rin gave

Kagome a hug and said, "Thank for saving our lives Kagome!" She nodded and said, "Lets get out of here." She went back to the room and

threw her trench coat back on. She looked exactly like she did earlier. The only difference was she had none of her markings Sesshomaru

gave her. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, 'I'm going to put your markings on when we go back home." Kagome smiled and said,

"Thanks Sesshomaru, but I want Kikyo to see my true face when I defeat her." He nodded and said, "You are wise beyond your years

Kagome-chan." A caw caught their attention. Rin ran to the cage that held the crow and released it. She smiled in content and then they all

ran out ready to defeat their enemies.

SC

Kikyo was alone on the main casino floor as she saw Kagome and her friends come out of the torture room. They spotted her sitting alone in

her empty casino. Kikyo shouted out and said, "You just don't know when to give up do you my reincarnation?" Kagome shot back angrily,

"I may be a reincarnation, but at least I'm not some evil clay pot!" Kikyo stood up and said, "Lets see if I can't kill you a second time.'

Kagome stood her ground and told her friends, "Get out of here, it's going to be ugly." Sesshomaru nodded, picked Rin up, and ran out of

the casino. Kagome brought out her bright lavender whip and Kikyo stuck her hand out. Dark lavender electricity crackled and a dark

lavender sword that looked like the Sounga materialized. Kagome and Kikyo dashed at each other and they began their confrontation.

SC

Kiyko slashed at Kagome with extreme speed that could match her others strikes. They moved all over the place destroying everything,

jumping off walls, and at times came so close their skins almost touched. Another thing that made the fight amazing was that every time an

attack was blocked, electric bolts shot out from Kikyo's blade and fire bursts came from Kagome's whip. Kagome span on one foot,

spinning her whip in a deadly tornado forcing Kikyo to be on the defensive. Fire bursts and electric bolts were going everywhere, it wasn't

long before the casino caught fire and began spreading wildly. Kikyo gave an extremely strong slash destroying Kagome's whip and her own

blade. Kagome took advantage of Kikyo's surprise and dashed at her. Kagome grabbed Kikyo, flew in the air with her, and came down to

earth with her. Just before they slammed into the ground they stopped. Kagome was shocked as Kikyo smiled wickedly and realized, 'Oh

no. Kikyo can fly too!' Kikyo confirmed this by grabbing kagome's neck and began their ascension up to the sky. Kagome's body cleared

the floors that were in the way. It was dark and cloudy outside. Kikyo put her feet to Kagome's chest and shoved. Kagome flew back

before straightening herself up. Kagome caught her senses and veered to the left as an electric energy bolt came at her. It was going to be an

energy game, and Kagome was up for it. She flew at Kikyo with all her speed, and charged her right fist with her fire and aura energy. At the

same time Kikyo charged her left fist with her electric and aura energy. They landed their punches simultaneously; Kagome and Kikyo

landed their super-charged fists at each other's face. Kagome was still invulnerable however, but the force of the punches made each other

crash into opposing building making them crumble. Kagome rose up and didn't see Kikyo. She sighed in relief as she felt that her foe was no

more.

SC

Kagome turned her head and saw the crow flying, but suddenly a tentacle lashed out slashing the crow in the back. Kagome dropped to her

knees as she felt her strength leave rapidly. It was Scar, he strode over to the building where Kikyo was lying and smiled triumphantly as

Kikyo rose. Kagome was scared. She was horribly weakened, no longer invincible, and was still heavily dazed from her last injury. Scar

walked over to Kagome and said arrogantly, "You are pathetic, but don't worry. I'll end your life soon miko." Scar lifted his hand ready to

kill Kagome when suddenly Scar found himself being lifted into the air and looked down, an arm had gone right through his chest and was

holding onto his neck. Then he heard a familiar voice, "It's time for you to die." It was Sesshomaru! He began his last and strongest ability as

Scar struggled to free himself. Scar screamed, "What are you doing you fool? You'll die too." Sesshomaru didn't answer but thought as a

tear slid down his face, 'Rin, I'll be with you soon.' Sesshomaru glowed and beams of light busted out of Sesshomaru, the last thing Scar got

out was, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

An explosion lit the night up as Naraku and Sesshomaru were obliterated completely. Down on the ground, Kagome felt something wet hit

her cheek and realized what it was. It was Sesshomaru's tears. A mighty storm approached and soon it's rain fell.

SC

Kikyo sneered, "Good riddance to bad trash, and you." Kikyo lifted her hand and an extreme electrical blast of energy. Kagome braced

herself for the end, but it didn't come. Kagome looked up and saw Rin in front of her taking the blow. Kagome's eyes widened in horror,

and caught Rin as she fell back. Kagome sobbed, "Why did you do that?" Rin smiled weakly and said, "I was reincarnated to keep you

alive. My soul will go into the crow that gives you your strength, but this time you will be just as susceptible to death as Kikyo." She smiled

one last time, gave a soft sigh, and vanished. Kagome heard the crow caw and saw it fly away. Kagome felt her strength return and said,

"Kikyo, I can't allow you to do this anymore, so now you are going pay!" Her aura came into view in a bright lavender color and surrounded

her. It was like a Super Saiyan thing, and Kikyo did the same. Kikyo said, "You can't beat me, especially after the lives and souls I've taken

over 500 years." Kagome looked at her other with and said quietly, "You've taken innocent lives again and again, even InuYasha…"

Suddenly Kagome's aura lit up, a lightning bolt flashed, and she screamed, "**IT'S OVER,_ KIKYOOOOOOOO_!" **

**To be continued…**


	13. A Battle to tear the Heavens Asunder

JIN; Sorry about taking so long, I had that godforsaken writers block. Anyhow…

This is it people! The Cloud vs. Sephiroth, the Neo vs. Agent Smith, the Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. Anakin Skywalker, and Superman vs. Doomsday! Please read and review.

Disclaimer; I own nothing related to InuYasha or anything else.

**A Battle To Tear the Heavens Asunder**

It was a battle that tore the heavens asunder. Kagome and Kikyo were fighting so fiercely that every hit they landed on each other, every time their

fists connected, and every time a strike was blocked, the sheer power behind them created shockwaves that tore up streets, shattered windows,

and even destroyed the smaller buildings. Plus, huge fire bursts came from Kagome every time her strikes were blocked, connected with, or

landed. Kikyo emitted powerful lightning bursts from her strikes and blocks. The seemed equally matched. Kagome was surprised at exactly how

strong Kikyo had gotten and Kikyo was surprised at how Kagome was able to match up to her**. For now**.

SC

Kikyo dodged a right kick from Kagome, landed six punches on her chest, lifted her 40 feet in the air, and came down to earth with her feet

planted on Kagome's face. The lightning and shockwave from the impact was incredible. The shockwave actually pushed all water away that

surrounded the entire area, and Kikyo's dark lavender lightning actually destroyed several buildings that happened to be close by. Kagome may

not be invincible any more but she could still take her share of hits and give more than her share of strikes. She proved this by shoving Kikyo of her

face, into the air, and delivered a kick that sent her sailing down the street. But Kagome wasn't done yet. With amazing speed, she dashed up to

Kikyo, (still sailing in the air), planted her feet on Kikyo's face and shoved her face a good 3 miles along the streets. Kagome's bright lavender fire

was following behind her as she shoved Kikyo down the street. By the time they stopped the destruction behind them was incredible. It was as if

Godzilla and King Ghidorah had come to town and were the ones fighting. Kagome picked Kikyo up by the front part of her shirt and threw her up

into the air away from the innocents.

SC

Kagome and Kikyo continued their battle in the air. Kikyo dashed at Kagome, grabbed the front part of her clothes, and used her body as a

battering ram through five buildings before Kagome freed herself by landing her knee right in Kikyo's eye. Kagome landed two charge punches on

Kikyo's face and kick that sent her other flying into another building. Kikyo shoved off the building and dashed at Kagome with her lightning trailing

behind her. Kagome spilt her legs as Kikyo dashed between her legs and unleashed her strongest pyro and aura energy right on Kikyo's head. The

power behind it sent Kikyo straight down to earth and created a crater that made the other buildings collapse right into it. Kagome slowly dropped

to the crater to make sure Kikyo was dead. The dark lavender aura that surrounded Kikyo had disappeared and Kagome went to inspect the

body to be sure Kikyo was dead.

SC

Abruptly, Kikyo lifted her palm and sent a powerful burst of her lightning at Kagome. The blast caught Kagome by surprise and sent her all the

way to the opposite side of the crater. Kikyo gave an evil laugh only the devil could've hoped matched and said, "Kagome please, tell me that was

not your strongest blast." Catching the surprised look on Kagome's face she continued, "If that was truly your best, then I must show you my

best." Kagome looked on as Kikyo began her transformation. Her aura came into view again, but this time it was a pure black color. Her eyes

became blood red, she grew fangs and claws, and finally she sprouted black devil wings at the base of her shoulder blades. Black lightning now

crackled around Kikyo's new and more powerful form. Kagome did not flinch at the small black lightning bolts that began to move past her face

and body. Kagome smiled and said, "If you think I'm going to be scared or back down just because you've gotten uglier than I'd have thought

possible, you've got another thing coming."

Kagome blinked and Kikyo wasn't anywhere. Kikyo's voice came from behind her and said coolly, " Enlighten me then, my reincarnation."

SC

Kagome turned around and threw a punch at Kikyo, who sidestepped easily. Kagome persisted and continued to throw punches and kicks at

Kikyo who dodged everything with no effort. Kikyo sighed as she effortlessly dodged a kick aimed at her head and kicked Kagome full in the

stomach. Kagome gasped at how hard she was kicked and struggled to get her breath back and to get to her feet. Kikyo wasn't done tormenting

Kagome. She picked her up by the front part of her shirt, placed her hand on Kagome's chest, and blasted her with her black lightning and aura

energy. Kagome still fought with every ounce of her existence and survived the blast. Kikyo smiled at her futile resistance and bashed her head on

Kagome's forehead. The impact made a sickening crunch and drew blood from Kagome. Kagome still struggled and placed both of her hands on

Kikyo's face. With everything she had, Kagome released all her energy and power on Kikyo's face. The force of it was so powerful that Kagome

was able to free herself and put some distance between her and Kikyo.

SC

She looked up in satisfaction and saw that she had blown Kikyo's head off. Kagome's moment of triumph was cut short as the headless Kikyo

came at her with such speed the air seemed to rip as she dashed. Kagome moved to left as fast as she could, and with an extreme amount of luck

and her own speed, Kagome managed to keep her head on. But she still got a good slash across her cheek that left three marks. Kagome flipped

backwards and saw something that almost made her heart stop. Kikyo's body was growing the head that Kagome blew off back! When the head

grew back, Kikyo cracked her neck and said, "If that is all a reincarnation like you can do, then die!" With that Kikyo came right up to Kagome

and pulverized her. Kagome had no chance to hit back and every time Kagome tried to block or dodge, Kikyo would shoot her black lightning

energy at Kagome and continue pummeling her. After a whole ten minutes of this Kikyo finally stopped. Kagome was beaten and her aura was

fading rapidly, but she still found the strength to get to her knees. Kikyo was furious at her attempt's to stand and said angrily, "Why do you

persist? You are beaten, done with. You're dead and you don't even know it! Yet you still try to fight. Why won't you just give up you pathetic

reincarnation?" Kagome looked up at Kikyo and said with such strength that I was insane to not trust her words, "**Because, I know. I. Can. **

**Win!**" Kikyo snarled and said, "I'll send you to hell!" Kagome and Kikyo dashed at each other and simultaneously grabbed their others hands.

Fire bursts and lightning shot everywhere as the storm continued to pound them.

SC

Kagome could feel her life fading. She had come so close to avenging the death of the family she had come to know a long time ago. For the first

time, Kagome felt doubt, fear, and above all hopelessness. Suddenly, her vision was filled with bright light and she heard voices she had not heard

for 500 years.

Miroku: _Don't give up Kagome!_

Sango: _You can win this Kagome!_

Shippo: _Keep fighting mommy!_

Sesshomaru: _You have the power Kagome._

Rin: _You are strong Kagome!_

Kagome tried to push Kikyo back, and her other was surprised that Kagome was gaining power. She decided to end this now and began to push Kagome back. Kagome tried to find the voices again, but they had gone. A single tear dropped from Kagome's closed eyelids as she thought, 'I can't win this.' Another light came, and this one was more powerful and more brightly than the other. **A familiar voice came, and this was the stronges and clearest one to Kagome:**

_**"Giving up already wench? Come on Kagome, I thought you were stronger than that."**_

Kagome opened her eyes and that white light she saw came into her soul and the light pushed Kikyo back as Kagome screamed, "**_INUYASHA!_'**" A white buble surrounded Kagome as her true power began to form.

Review, review, and review some more. I want you to tell me what you thought.

Sorry if it was too long.


	14. Chapter 14

JIN; Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I really appreciate that you are reading and reviewing this story.

I brought this in because I need some opinions on how you people want this to end, and after that what do you want to read?

A one shot randomness?

Vinncent Valentine switching bodies with Sesshy?

Metal Gear Solid InuYasha style?

A self-insertion?

**I'm out of material and I need opinions dammit!**


	15. Kagome's Revenge and InuYasha's Love

JIN; This is it! The crescendo of my story! I hope you all enjoyed reading my story and I want you to keep reviewing to tell me what thought of the story.

**Kagome's Revenge and Inuyasha's Love**

Kagome's entire being was surrounded in a pure white bubble as her love gave her the final push to help her reveal her true power, "**Kagome, you **

**are stronger than Kikyo. That power in you soul is from all of us, and with that, you will become the greatest creation in the cosmos.**"

Kagome's eyes lit up as she began her transformation, smiled softly and said, "**Thank you. Miroku. Sango. Shippo. Sesshomaru. Rin. And **

**thank you, InuYasha, my love.**" She closed her eyes as she felt new life awaken inside her and she knew who she truly was now.

SC

Outside the bubble stood Kikyo in shock at her reincarnation. She was gaining power that would've made God proud. She suddenly screamed in

rage, "It doesn't matter what you do! You'll never win! You're a reincarnation, a shred of me, nothing more! What can a shred like you

accomplish?"

Kagome's voice came out and it was as if God himself was speaking, "**I am not you. I am Kagome, and I…. AM A SUPER **

**ANGEL!" **

At those words the bubble exploded mightily, bathing everything in it's warm light, and forced Kikyo to cover her eyes from Kagome's

powerful light. The storm was blown away from the sheer force and strength behind it. It had seemed that an angel had come to Earth in all it's

glory. Kikyo looked again at the spot where Kagome had previously stood, and her eyes widened in shock and awe at her enemy's true form.

SC

Kagome's aura was now a pure white color billowing slightly in the breeze around her, her hair had change to a pure silver, her eyes an amber gold

color, and most noticeable and awe-inspiring change was,

**her pure white angel** **wings.**

Kikyo looked arrogantly at Kagome's new form and said, "It doesn't matter how much you've changed, you still can't win!" Kagome smiled and

said, "We'll see." Kiyko snarled and dashed at Kagome so fast, a trail of destruction followed her. Kagome didn't appear to move as Kikyo

slashed at her with her claws. Kagome's voice came from behind Kikyo, "Are you trying Kikyo? Because if not, I will start trying." Kikyo growled

furiously and sent a blast of dark lightning at Kagome, who vanished again. Kikyo looked around and shouted, "Where are you? Come out and

fight! Or are you a coward?"

"Why do you have to shout Kikyo? I'm right here." Kikyo turned around and saw Kagome upside down in the air, with her arms crossed, and

was face to face with her. Kikyo growled, "Are you jesting with me?" Kagome said coolly, "No, I just want you to come at me with everything

you've got." Kikyo gave a cold smile and said, "Gladly."

SC

The fight was on again, only this tome it was taken in the air. Kagome landed three hits on Kikyo's face and implanted both feet in her face with

enough force to send her sailing into a 30 story building. Kikyo got to her feet and flew out in a rage. It was a purely one-sided battle. No matter

what Kikyo did, Kagome never seemed to get hurt when she landed punches great enough to destroy 20 city blocks, and she also could

regenerate now. Kagome lifted her hand as white fire surrounded it and sent her energy blast at Kikyo, and blew a hole straight into her chest.

Kikyo smiled and said as her wound began to heal itself, "So what now Kagome? Do we need to continue this until both of us eventually destroy

the universe?" Kagome shook her head and said, "No, we end this now!" With that she sped up to Kikyo and landed a punch that made her

double over. Kagome vanished and was back down to the ground, she charged her right fist with her pyro and aura energy as the earth shook

under her power. When she felt like she had enough power, Kagome's wings flared open as she shouted, "Dragon Acension!" She flew up so fast

the ground underneath her split, her white fire surrounded her form and trailed behind her, it's power all in her fist, a beam of light came up to

Kikyo and Kagome's hit landed. It completely split Kikyo in half. Her upper half dissentegrated as her lower half fell to earth.

SC

The ground shook as Kikyo's remains hit the ground. Kagome slowly descended back to earth. Kikyo's aura disappeared and it seemed that the

entire world was silent. A crow flew onto a light pole that had been bent and gave a low, "Caw!" It seemed that kagome had finshed what she was

meant to do, but she was still cautious. Kikyo had a nasty habit of supposedly coming back from the dead, and Kagome wouldn't take any more

chances.

Kikyo's remains suddenly leapt up as kagome's eyes widened with shock and thought,' _How? I was sure that did it. But then again, these _

_things __never seem to do it_.' Kikyo's upper body came back and she said in a voice that seemed as if Satan was speaking, "_You're pretty good _

_Kagome, __I almost thought you had me there. I've clearly underestimated you, and in order to destroy you, I'll have to destroy _**_THE _**

**_ENTIRE PLANET_!" **

SC

Kagome screamed, "NO!" Kikyo spread her wings out and flew into the stratosphere with Kagome behind her. Kikyo put out her left hand as all

of her being, black lightning, and evil aura focused into one power. Kagome realized, 'I can't block that! Grrrr, **I have to gamble on it!' **So she

backed off and put both hands outward and facing Kikyo. Her wings became pure white fire, her power, her white fire, and all of her being

focused on destroying the ultimate evil. Kikyo shouted, "You'll never stop my attack! **PREPARE TO DIE WITH THIS WORLD!"** Kagome

and Kikyo unleashed their powers at the same time:

"Soul of the Dragon!"

"Dragons of Hell!"

From Kagome's hands came a beam of light with a white dragon speeding up at Kikyo with all of Kagome's strength. From Kikyo, seven smaller

black, red-eyed dragons came down at Kagome's dragon ready to destroy her and the world. Time and the universe seemed to stop as the

attacks connected.

SC

Kikyo and Kagome were pushing at each others attacks with everything they had. Kikyo was no longer holding anything back and her dragons

slowly pushing Kagome's back. The black lightning and white fire surrounding Kikyo and Kagome was incredible. Kagome's light seemed to

illuminate the universe while Kikyo's lightning seemed to put out all light. Kagome was using all of her power to win this battle, and she needed a

push for her to win. As Kagome's power was half way back to her she sensed something behind her. InuYasha's voice spoke again,** "Don't **

**worry Kagome, we are all here."** The voices of her friends all said, "Right." Kagome felt the strength she was given and pushed with every fiber,

every essence, and every existence of her soul. The dragon pushed up at Kiyko, destroyed her dragons, sped up to her and struck Kikyo. It

wasn't done quickly however. Kikyo began slowly disintegrating and she was alive through it all. She screamed out loud as she slowly began dying,

"IT…. CAN'T…. BE…. I'M…. THE…. STRONGEST!"

As the last atom of Kikyo vanished, a new light more bright than anything else entered

Kagome's vision as she shielded her eyes.

SC

Kagome opened her eyes and saw she was not half-way into space. She was back in the feudal era, looking just like she did all those years ago. It

was still peaceful and warm as Kagome remembered it, and there, there at the Sacred tree was…

Kagome looked on and said, softly, "InuYasha?" He turned his head, smiled softly, and said, "Do you remember this place Kagome? This is where

we first met, and you still look as beautiful as you did all those years ago." Kagome walked slowly over to InuYasha, her eyes hardly daring to

believe what she was seeing. She said gently, "Where are the others?" InuYasha said, "They're waiting for us Kagome, but before we go I have

something I want to say." Kagome looked at him and said gently, "As do I, but you go first." InuYasha looked at her warm brown eyes and said,

"_I will love you for all eternity Kagome_." She looked at him and said as they moved closer together, "_And I love you for all eternity InuYasha_."

They closed their eyes as they kissed each other, full of love and happiness at their reunion. The wind billowed around them as they broke apart

and began their ascension to heaven. When they got there Kagome saw her friends waving to her, and to Kagome's delight, even Sesshomaru was

there.

**Kagome looked at InuYasha and InuYasha looked at her. She said softly, "I love you InuYasha." And he looked back, embraced her, and said ****even softer, "And I love you Kagome." They took their time walking back, hand in hand. Because they knew now, they had all the time in the world.**

**THE END**

JIN;(sighs happily) It's finished. I hope you liked this story. **Thanks to all my reviewers and Special thanks to Dark Hearted Angel99**. This chapter is dedicated to you, and I will keep writing more stories for all you people.

**Peace.**


	16. Interview

Jin: I just agreed to have me and the cast of my story interviewed, a lot has changed with the characters, some questions will be answered, and **I have a very special guest that will appear.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing! So don't sue, the rest was made up.

**Interview with a Director**

**Interviewer**; Hello, and welcome to the show! We've got some very special people and_ a really special guest_. It's my pleasure to introduce the director behind The Crow: Of Revenge and Love, Jin!

(Jin comes in, waves to crowd, and sits on the chair next to the interviewer)

**Interviewer**: Well Jin, you've finished your work. Why did you have Kagome be the heroine?

**Jin**: Well, when I did the casting for the story I really felt that InuYasha would be the main hero at first. But, because Kikyo became the main evil well, it just didn't feel right. I mean don't get me wrong, InuYasha is awesome beyond anything, but I really felt that it should be Kagome's turn to shine. I didn't make Sesshomaru the main hero because he was meant to be like a mentor, the guy who kicked ass a long time ago but just wasn't what he used to be.

**Interviewer**: Why didn't you include the Shikon no Tama? Isn't that the whole reason behind InuYasha's and Kagome's quest?

**Jin**: It is the main reason, but I didn't want the jewel to be the drive behind Kagome's search for revenge.

**Interviewer**: Well, how do you do the special effects? They seemed so real.

**Jin**: They were real. We bought an older part of Tokyo that was due to be destroyed. The other stuff you saw, like Kagome's healing and how she and Kikyo had those fighting skills were also real. We didn't do stunt doubles, because we wanted this to seem as real as we could get it.

**Interviewer**: How was the cast able to stand getting hurt?

**Jin**: We used the Shikon no Tama for that. We boosted Kikyo and Kagome so they could have those abilities that you saw, and prevented anyone on the cast getting hurt with it when they were fighting. We had a couple of close calls though, the closest one we had was Kikyo's real death scene. It really freaked us out and Kagome accidentally destroyed the entire studio. But no one was really hurt, except for my cameraman and me. We were closest and had a couple of burns from the blast. But what really made me feel better was that my cameraman managed to get a perfect shot and the lights came into view before they were destroyed.

**Interviewer**: That's really neat, and **I'm not saying that because my job depends on this interview**. Now lets take a quick break before we bring out some of the cast!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Interviewer**: We're back! Now lets bring out Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo!

(They come in waving hi to the crowd; even Kiyko got some cheers for her acting.)

**Interviewer**: So tell us Kagome, how are things between you and Kikyo now? I mean, it seemed you two hate each other's guts.

**Kagome:** Well, that's not entirely true, seeing that we're married now-

**Everyone** (except Jin, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo): **WTF?**

**Kagome**: Calm down, I was only kidding, jeez. Anyhow, Kikyo and me had a lot of fun doing our scenes; we especially liked our fight scenes. Things have gone so much better between us.

**Kikyo**: That's right, we made up after all those bad times we had together when the movie was finished. Plus, I'm not a clay pot anymore. Jin here used the Shikon no Tama and did some very great stuff for us all. He gave Sesshomaru a new arm and as for Kagome. Aw hell, InuYasha you tell them.

**InuYasha**: Jin preformed my wedding ceremony with Kagome, he granted Kagome's wish, and made her a hanyou!

(Pulls off her hat and shows her velvety black puppy ears)

**Crowd**: Awwww….

**Kagome**: It was a bit strange at first, but it's actually really awesome. Jin also married Miroku and Sango. And guess who my maid of honor was?

**Interviewer**: Who was your maid of honor? Did you have a best man InuYasha?

**InuYasha**; Sesshomaru was my best man, and Kiyko was Kagome's maid of honor!

**Crowd and Interviewer**: SERIOUSLY?

Sesshomaru: Hard to believe, huh? 

**Interviewer**: (whistle) Wow. Before we got to commercial I got one more question how much did this movie cost to make?

**Jin: **You tell her Fluffy.

**Voice,off-set**: **_Jin_**, _**Osuwari!**_

(Jin slams to the floor destroying his chair in the process)

**Jin**: Ow…..

**Sesshomaru**: The movie cost a little bit less than one billion dollars.

(Camera guy passes out from shock and drops the camera)

**Interviewer**: Motherf-

**We are experiencing technical difficulty due to jackass who made this effing stuff.**

**Please stand by……………………..**

**SC**

**Interviewer:** Sorry about that. Anyway, we're back and before we bring out our special guest I've got a question for you all. Who put those subduing beads on Jin?

(_Kikyo looks away, Kagome opens her mouth, but InuYasha shuts it, Jin is struggling to get up, and Sesshomaru is pretending to be asleep_)

**Jin** (from the ground): **Fluffy, please tell me that you didn't do what I thought you did.**

**Sesshomaru** (grinning smugly): You asked me to hang out with her for two whole weeks and do what she asked. This just happened to be one of the things she wanted, be more specific next time **Jin.**

**Interviewer**: Anyhow, here she is people! Our guest of honor…

**Dark Hearted Angel99**! 

Everyone cheers as she comes from the side and sits next to Sesshomaru)

**Interviewer**: So tell us Dark-

**Angel**:(raises her hand) Just Angel thanks.

**Interviewer**: So tell us how a minor like you-

**Angel**: Minor? I resent that! Sesshomaru, would you?

**Sesshomaru**: _As you wish._

(Pulls out Tokijin and blasts interviewer away. Pulls out Tenseiga, brings the lady to life, and Jin gets on his feet.)

**Jin**: _Angel, you promised you wouldn't do that..._

**Angel**: **Shit**. Sorry.

**Interviewer**: What the? Never mind, now Angel, I understand you gave Jin some ideas that made his movie such a success.

**Angel**: That's right, and to thank me for that, Jin here got Sesshomaru to be my best friend for two whole weeks. (yay!)

**Jin**: So it **_was_** you who made Mr. Fuzzles here put these beads on me!

**Angel**: (sweetly, but somehow scary) Jin…. **Osuwari!**

(Jin slams to the floor destroying his other chair.)

**Angel**: Please refrain from calling Sesshy here any demeaning names, right Sesshy?

**Sesshomaru**: You know it girl! (They exchange high-fives)

**Kagome**: InuYasha,** Osuwari!**

(Meets Jin from the ground, rather painfully)

InuYasha: _What the hell wench_? 

**Kagome** (giggles): I haven't done that in a long time. Besides, Jin won't feel so lonely now. Right, Jin?

**Jin** (sarcastically): _**Yeah, now I've got all the friends in the godforsaken universe I want.**_

**InuYasha**: _So quit sitting us or so help me-!_

**Jin**: **Shut up baka or they'll-!**

**Angel and Kagome: Too late…. SIT BOYS!**

(Jin and InuYasha go ten feet in the Earth)

**Interviewer**: Well, that's all the time we have for the show. So goodbye everyone! We'll leave these people to enjoy their reunion!

**SC**

**Jin: I hope you liked the chapter Angel, and that you weren't too out of character. Review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	17. Nostalgic Observation

Jin: This chapter is of my own making, fully my own thoughts and ideas, and any references towards anything that isn't legally mine belongs to their respective owners, not me in any way, shape, form, idea, or method.

Angel, you were a great help in all my time of updating, and even now when times are hard, we still can be close however far the distance.

**Nostalgic Observations**

Hello to everybody who read this particular story, and to all the new people who decide to check into this particular story. It's been about 3 years to the day since I first started writing this fanfiction story, and I decided to reflect on this long strange road I've been on with fanfiction.

By now, I'm fully been aware of practically every single mistake I've made while writing this stuff. I'm even ashamed a bit of how badly I screwed up and how I wish I could edit the stories, which is not going to happen anyway. I'm either really busy or too lazy to do it, heh heh... Still, as a 16 year old kid up until my age of now, I didn't think too much of the stuff at the time, and now I'm getting all hyped up about copyright laws and all that legal crap… But despite it all, this particular story holds a very special place in my heart despite it's flaws, obvious errors, and strange uniqueness. It was also through this that I was able to find some of that love that is in both The Crow and in Inuyasha.

To me, fanfiction can be kind of like that toy you once loved as a child and when you grow up, you realize just how weird or silly you were over it, but you still feel a strange nostalgic attachment. That being said, I'm going to take the time to take a look at this particular story. There's no doubt I have a love for The Crow series, and being a major fan of Inuyasha, I wanted to combine both into what I hoped would be an enjoyable read, and not being experienced in writing, just went with the flow to my hearts desire.

It's so strange… that fire that would always excite me and get me eager to start thinking of different and new ideas for these stories are slowly going away. I would get so eager and so happy to write, create ideas based on things I really loved and admired, that it gave me a genuine sense of accomplishment in the time and energy I put into my work. Staying up late hours, despite exhaustion and frustration at not being able to get all my ideas down were motivation for me to keep going, because updating the story gave me genuine happiness. I get sad sometimes that the candlelight is fading away, and that the dreams are being forced to wake up to the harsh reality we all live in our daily lives.

Something that I thought of as I wrote this comment page was how deeply fanfiction meant to me. The need to create often was a source of an outlet in times of frustration and troubles. Whenever I just felt angry or have some kind of problem, sometimes writing any random thing down made me feel better. It let out all my frustration and I after it was done, I would delete the page. Then my frustrations would be gone or at least diminished very much. I definitely had thoughts of doing different styles of fanfiction besides angst, action, horror, and drama stories, but somehow those never seemed to get off the ground for long.

Even though I didn't get stores that had a huge amount of reviews, I still was appreciative of every single one of them except maybe a couple flames. One review that I regret getting mad at was a very creative and helpful review telling me to avoid Mary sues. But being an stupid kid, I brushed it off thinking I knew everything about writing, when in reality I barely knew a thing.

_**So to whoever wrote that review, I extend an offical apology. If I had even the slightest bit of intelligence that I have now, I wouldn't have been a complete jackass about it. Yes, it probably seems stupid and maybe even meaningless to apologize after 3 years, but I still am genuinely sorry for throwing your helpful advice in your face like I did. I will not object if you rant and take frustration for it out on me, I deserve it entirely. **_

I don't really think I'll be updating chapters anymore as I used to. Maybe a chapter here and there, once in a long while maybe, but otherwise I don't know if I'll ever be getting to updating. This fact makes me feel really bad to all the people who subscribed and put me and/or my stories on their favorite or alert pages. I genuinely wish that the fire I had for creating was back, and that I could come up with new and exciting ideas for adventures, drama, and all sorts of things. This seems so long ago when I first started, almost a whole lifetime ago for me… Not literally mind you, just in the mindframe. I actually had hoped to start a whole new story but that probably might not happen, and so I probably will not go through with the idea. But who knows? Maybe I'll come up with an original story, one all of my own and if I do, I'll be sure to post it!

As kind of a final word for the moment, to everybody out there who's got an idea or story that they have in mind, write it down or type it up in any way you can think of. The ability to write, create, and imagine things are much greater then many people would think of at first.

One of the greatest minds of the world, Albert Einstien, didn't say, "_Imagination is more important then knowledge_" for nothing. Because you are only limited by what you know, your knowledge so to speak. But when you imagine, there is no such thing as limits, and everything and anything is possible. Combine this with writing or putting down ideas, and you might be suprised at what you came up with.

Thank you for taking the time out of your day or night to read this chapter.

It would mean very much to me if anybody reviewed this chapter and provided some feedback on the comparison from before to now. Thank you all again.

Farewell for now.


End file.
